The Fairy Tail Children
by PokemonSky1999
Summary: While on the way to the guild from a mission, Team Natsu saves a girl who was being chased by a gang of dark mages. When the girl awakes, Lucy discovers the girl has memory loss. Natsu promises to help her get her memories back... But are their lives really worth it all? NatsuxOC, LucyxOC, Jerza, GaLe, Gruvia, and RoWen! {GOOD ACTION, HUMOR, DRAMA, AND ROMANCE! XD}
1. My Angel

_**The Fairy Tail Children**_

While on the way to the guild from a mission, Team Natsu saves a girl who was being chased by a gang of dark mages. When the girl awakes, Natsu and Lucy discover that the girl has memory loss. Team Natsu then decides to let the girl join Fairy Tail and help her get her memories back. **Natsu x OC, Lucy x OC, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, and RoWen!**

**Sky: I decided since I couldn't finish Unleashed Flames of Hate, I wanted another ****action/drama/romance/humor**** story that I WILL FINISH THIS TIME! :D**

**Lucy: What about ****The Academy of Fairies****?**

**Erza: And ****Operation DEAD****? I like both of those.**

**Sky: Imma still do those! I just wanna get a few chapters on this first.**

**Mira: Okay, well this seems interesting!**

**Lisanna: Sky doesn't own Fairy Tail! Although she is a HUGE fan of it! :D**

**Sky: Thanks Lisanna! Oh, if you want info on my two OC's that I'm using for THIS story, they are on my profile along with my other ones! MY OC'S THAT I'M USING ARE THE NEW ONES THAT I HAVE MADE! Anyways, let's get started! **

_**{The Fairy Tail Children}**_

**~Chapter 1: The Guardian Angel… **

*** Flashback {Normal POV}**

***Setting: Mizu Household **

_The small brunette girl held her panda bear doll close to her and watched the red blood drip from the walls around the kitchen. She shivered in fear and her eyes widened. Her mother, Sakura, stood there, admiring what she had done. She looked down at the child with a smile. Not the one the brunette had fallen in love with and gotten used to…_

_It was a scary smile that a psycho would wear on his face. It scared the little girl so much to see her mother like this._

"_Sweetheart… What's wrong?" Sakura titled her head in a scary way with wide eyes. "Aren't you happy?"_

"_Mommy… Why did you do it?" The little girl backed away slowly as the red blood dripped off her mother. Her mother stood up straight and giggled in a scary tone, creeping the girl out._

"_We're free now honey." Sakura smiled. "We can live without your father now. We can do what we want."_

_The girl stumbled and fell back as her mother took another step towards her. She looked past her mother at her father's beaten and now dead body. Her mother had beaten him to death and she saw it all happen. The pleas to stop and the screams would never escape her head._

"_Serina, come to mommy." Sakura bent down and waited for her small daughter to take her bloody hand. "Let's go live out our dreams."_

"_Momma, I'm scared." Serina hugged her panda and the mother stroked her hair. Serina looked up and gasped. Blood ran down Sakura's body and onto the ground. Sakura had a scary grin and her head was to the side with wide eyes. The girl sniffled as her mother touched her._

"_No need to be afraid child. I love you." Sakura smiled and Serina let out a sob._

_Sakura Mizu was no longer the loving mother Serina had grown to love. Serina's father, Hector, was now on the ground. Serina was so afraid…_

'_Run from her.'_

_Serina blinked and looked at her now insane mother. The voice came back to her._

'_If you escape her, you won't have to fear. Run and never look back at her.'_

"_Serina, I love you darling." Sakura stood back up and walked over to her father's body. Serina watched in fear as her mother took her father's arm and twisted it. A cracking sound filled the air and Sakura grinned. She snapped it again and Serina whimpered._

"_Listen to it Serina, it's like music." Sakura picked him up by his dead head and snapped it. Serina screamed and Sakura laughed._

_Sure, Serina hated him too, but not this much. Not enough to kill him and play with his body like this. Sakura was breaking every bone in his body she hadn't broken before. Sakura was laughing like a mad man while Serina screamed every time a body part was broken. Sakura finally dropped the body and turned to Serina._

"_I love you sweetheart." Sakura said in a scary tone. "I love you so much. Let's always be together okay?"_

"_M-Mommy… I don't wanna stay here…" Serina whimpered and Sakura grinned. She shakily walked over to grab a knife. _

"_Are you afraid, Serina dear?" She asked, holding the knife up into the air. Serina hugged the panda as hard as she could. She was afraid her mother had snapped into insanity even farther and was about to kill her next._

_Sakura threw the knife right into her father's skull. Serina watched as the body jerked and more blood gushed out. Serina screamed and burst into tears. Sakura laughed and reached into the air with her hands._

"_Serina… Do you think I'm crazy?"_

_Serina said nothing. She was scared to say yes because her mother may attack her next… Oh god, was this fate? She hated that word so much._

_All of a sudden, bravery filled the tiny child. She dropped her panda and looked at her mother who was laughing insanely._

"_M-Mommy, listen to me." The small girl spoke up. Sakura looked at her child with a crazy look. "I… don't like who you've become."_

_Sakura blinked and grinned, blood dripped again. "I'm who I've always been dear. Why would you say that?"_

"_If you truly loved me, you wouldn't be doing this."_

"_Serina, how could you-!"_

"_I-I don't want to stay here with you anymore!"_

_Serina ran through the back door and Sakura was about to chase after her, but stopped in the doorway._

"_Serina, come back! Mommy doesn't want to be alone!" Sakura called in a creepy tone, making Serina pick up speed. Her tiny legs carried her 3 hours worth of forest._

_Serina decided right then and there to run until the day she died. She hated this and she hated what had happened…_

_Why did it have to be her?! Was this what God had in store for her? Was this what they call fate?_

_Oh how she hated that word with a passion…_

**~Present Time {Normal POV}**

**~Setting: Forest {Lake}**

"I can't believe we have to go fishing for your stupid tantrum."

"If you weren't so annoying we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"What did you say to me Ice princess?!"

"You heard me flame brain!"

Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel butted heads as a small blue exceed bit into a fish with a joyful moan.

"You two might want to stop fighting before Erza pops up." Happy, the blue exceed, swayed side to side. Natsu and Gray looked away from one another and groaned.

"Why don't you two get along anyways?" Happy pouted and the two boys growled.

"What's to like about that idiot?" They both said in unison. "He's so annoying and he's always in my ass."

Both boys glared at one another and looked into the waters again. They had to go fishing because Gray had called Natsu a name when they were both reaching for a fish for breakfast that Erza had caught. They got into a huge fight about it and Natsu had burned all of them on accident. Erza wasn't too happy, so she ordered them to come back with more fish.

"This is so gay~!" Gray groaned. "We're not gonna get anymore than this! Let's just bail and tell them this is all we found."

"I'm not a liar." Natsu said, lifting his head in the air out of pride for his loyalty for his friends. "We've gotta eat too."

The water rippled and Gray opened his eyes. He sat up straight and tugged at his rod. He grinned as he got a better grip on it.

"Hey fire face, I got a nibble!" He grinned and Natsu shot up.

"Reel it in then tough guy!" Natsu teased and Gray stood up. He pulled on the rod hard and groaned.

"This thing's gotta be huge! It's so heavy!" Gray groaned and Natsu shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk stripper, let me help you." Natsu laughed and Gray growled.

"Remind me to hit you when this is over." Gray hissed and Natsu chuckled. Natsu grabbed onto his waist and pulled behind him. Both boys tugged as hard as they could but it wouldn't move.

"How fat is this thing?!" Natsu shouted impatient.

"It's about as fat as your mom." Gray teased and Natsu had a tic pop over his head.

"Joke's on you, I don't know my mom." Natsu said between his teeth. "Now pull like you mean it!"

"I am, shut up and pull!"

"I am pulling, shut your face!"

Happy watched as the two boys were close to falling into the water trying to pull this thing out. Happy stood up and was about to go help them, but the reaction on Natsu's face stopped him. Natsu's eyes were aimed towards the waterfall.

Natsu sniffed the air again. Something was coming their direction from the waterfall. He blinked as he realized several different scents.

One was of blood and another was of several different people, like in a large group. Then a faint smell of some fruit, almost like a strawberry scent. Natsu could smell it coming closer and his mind went from the fish to the waterfall.

Natsu took off running towards the waterfall and knocked over the bucket of fish. Happy yelped and quickly began to pick up all the fish. Gray screamed as the fish yanked him into the waters. Gray's head popped onto the water's surface and he shouted.

"Oi fire head, where do you think you're going?! Just leaving me like that!" Gray yelled, but was ignored. He growled and climbed out of the water. Happy was still picking up the scattered fish.

Natsu jumped up the trees and noticed something bobbing up and down in the water. It looked like a person. The figure fell down the waterfall and Natsu gasped. The impact would definitely hurt if that person hit the bottom.

Natsu decided to jump out of the trees. He grabbed the person's body and began to fall into the waters. He got to study the figure as he fell towards the water.

She had pretty brown hair that went to her shoulder blades. She had two bangs in the front kinda like Lucy's that stopped at her rather large and round breasts (Which Natsu had blushed at). She had a black headband with two cute brown ribbons on each end of the headband. Her shirt was a V-neck and was long sleeve with frilly sleeves around the wrists. Her eyes were slightly open and Natsu could see a beautiful hazel color. Her jeans were tattered and her shirt was ripped in some places. Her skin was a beautiful snow white and she looked pretty delicate. If she wasn't so beaten up, Natsu would've thought she was a princess from a story.

Natsu inhaled a large breath and splashed into the cold yet warm water. He opened his eyes and took in the underwater scene for a moment. He kicked up to the surface and held the girl close to him. He swam to the land and saw Gray carrying the basket of fish. Happy was flying beside Gray, concern on his face.

"Phew, that was a close one." Natsu grinned and let the girl out the water first, placing her body on the ground. He climbed out next and shook like a puppy. Happy and Gray blocked their faces and watched as Natsu's hair sagged down. He actually looked pretty handsome with his hair like that. It covered his eyes now and he looked like he had straight hair in a way.

"Thanks for leaving me, douchebag." Gray frowned and Natsu chuckled, putting his hands behind his head.

"Sorry about that, I had to save her." Natsu grinned and looked up atop the waterfall. The other scents were gone. The dry blood and strawberry could be smelled coming from the girl. He guessed some people were chasing her. He wondered why…

"Do you know her or something?" Gray asked, bending down to the girl who was on the ground. "She got messed up pretty bad."

"I smelled a bunch of other people. I wonder why they would chase after her." Natsu crossed his arms and Gray shrugged. Natsu rested a hand on the girl's chest and Gray blushed hard.

"W-What are you doing you pervert?!" Gray blushed, punching Natsu's head. Natsu shot up and butted heads with him.

"I was trying to see if she had a pulse!" Natsu yelled and Gray scoffed.

"Just check her wrist or something, baka!" Gray retorted. Natsu rolled his eyes. He didn't understand. There was nothing wrong with checking a pulse like that for a girl was there? He was just looking for a heart beat!

Gray grabbed the girl's wrist and waited silently. He smirked and stood up, throwing the girl on his back.

"She's alive, but her heart is beating pretty weak. We should get her to Wendy and the girls." Gray started walking off and Happy landed on Natsu's shoulder.

"Hey Natsu, do you think this girl is kinda odd?" Happy asked. "Girls just don't fall from waterfalls looking like that."

"She must've done something pretty bad." Natsu agreed. "There were a lot of people chasing her. I lost count after 27."

"27 PEOPLE WERE CHASING AFTER HER?!" Happy shrieked. "She's insane!"

"I don't feel any magic coming from her…" Natsu said, focusing on the girl's body. "That's kinda weird."

"Maybe she's not a wizard." Happy shrugged and Natsu thought for a moment.

"Yeah… Maybe she's not…"

***Present Time {Normal POV}**

***Setting: In A Dark Space…**

"My darling little girl… Why do you continue to run? You're just like a mouse in a maze, trying to find a way out but can't… Just come back home to mommy. You've been gone for so long…" The woman smiled and stroked the crystal ball and laughed insanely. "Mommy loves you so much…"

"My lady, how do you do?" A man in a black cloak walked over and dropped onto one knee.

The woman shattered the crystal ball and stood up. The hundreds of wizards, who stood in front of her, trembled as she growled.

"I want my baby girl back! She's fallen into the arms of two boys because the group I had sent out to get my darling back failed!" The woman kicked a torch and it landed onto the ground. The wizards stood in their place.

"Do not fret my lady." One black haired wizard walked in front of his group and smiled evilly. "We will eventually get your daughter back to you."

"I've been waiting too long. I don't want to get you and your team involved yet, you're the best team I have." The woman smiled and lifted her feet in the air. A wizard ran over and dropped onto his hands and knees. The woman put her feet on his back as another wizard fanned her. Another was shining her red boots and the other was feeding her fruit and wine. "I want to send more of your lower class wizards for the job."

"Yes, my lady." The black haired wizard backed into the shadows with his team mates and the woman groaned.

"My darling little child… My lost lamb… My poor little mouse…" The woman frowned as she touched a picture with her fingers.

"My baby girl… Serina…"

**I'm back! AGAIN! XD**

**I'm gonna watch an anime called Seikon no Qwaser soon.**

**Does anyone know what it is about? My friend told me the action was GREAT!**

**He said it was really perverted though. The age rating is 18+**

**OH WELL! Imma enjoy the action parts! :D**

**Does this seem good so far? Even though it's a Lucy x OC and Natsu x OC it is still gonna be a good story, trust me! **

**Lucy: Will we be in the next part?**

**Erza: I know, I feel so offended that we didn't get included in the first chapter!**

**Sky: Sorry, but I wanted to add this last part in! XD**

**Wendy: its okay, we'll wait!**

**Sky: Oh, if you guys didn't know. My ex boyfriend is being a jerk to me still… I hate him a lot. -_-**

**Mira: He's still messing with you!?**

**Sky: He asked me out like, 3 times again already…**

**Lisanna: Tell him to lay off already!**

**Levy: Don't you already have another boyfriend?!**

**Sky: *blushes* y-yeah, a friend of mine… nothing big…**

**Gray: Ew, what's with all this romance?**

**Natsu: What? I'm confused…!**

**Gajeel: You poor dense fool… *shakes head***

**Happy and Carla: **_**Please review **_**and don't** **forget to check out the other stories!**

**The Academy of Fairies**

**Operation DEAD **

**Sky: I will work on these when I get more ideas for them. For right now, I'm stumped so Imma work on this one! :D**

**Gajeel: Just shut up and let them review!**


	2. The Fate of A Lone Girl

_**The Fairy Tail Children **_

**Sky: Oh jeez, this is so lame…**

**Natsu: What's wrong with you?**

**Sky: I'm stuck on all my stories! I have ideas, but I don't know how to fit them all in if you know what I mean.**

**Lucy: I can help you. At least you don't have writers block! So I could help you! Let's do a few chapters for this first!**

**Sky: Alright, let's do this! I hope you guys like this chappy~! :D**

**~Chapter 02: The Fate of a Lone Girl…**

Two light blue magical circles disappeared and a small girl wiped her sweaty forehead.

"There we go. I healed you the best I could, Erza-san."

"That is alright, thank you for your hard work today, Wendy."

Erza Scarlet smiled and stroked the small Wendy Marvell's dark blue hair. Wendy giggled and nodded. Lucy Heartiflia put her hands on Wendy's shoulders and smiled at her.

"We should all rest up." Lucy smiled. "We did a lot today."

"I don't understand why we didn't take the reward." Carla, Wendy's white Exceed, licked her right paw. "We could use it for Lucy's rent."

"AH! I forgot about my rent~!" Lucy cried, slamming her face into her hands. "What am I gonna do?!"

"I-It'll be okay Lucy-san!" Wendy said, trying to comfort her blonde friend. "We can take another mission when we get back to the guild."

Lucy exhaled and nodded. Wendy crawled to her sleeping bag and cuddled next to the fluffy white exceed.

"What do you think is taking Natsu, Happy, and Gray so long?" Erza turned to her side to face the girls around her. "What if they're hurt?"

"They can protect each other." Carla scoffed. "Besides, the only way they would get hurt is by arguing over something stupid like always and then end up beating up one another!"

"Oh you just know them _so well_ don't you?" Lucy chuckled and sweat dropped. Wendy and Erza laughed, making the silent forest seem peaceful and happy.

"I do hope they show up soon though." Lucy said, looking into the night sky. She blinked at the stars and smiled warmly. It was so quiet and so peaceful… Nothing could ever-

"Oi Natsu! Baka, I should kick your ass!"

"Urusai, I heard you the first 6 times when you said that!"

The girls sat up in frustration, the once peaceful forest was now loud and the two familiar voices made them even more upset.

"We were about to go to sleep." Wendy sighed. "You two were taking a long time to get here with dinner."

"Gomen, Gray couldn't reel this one fish in." Natsu said, making a T_T face a Gray. Gray punched his head and growled.

"No one asked you to explain!" Gray scoffed. "Maybe if you hadn't run off to play hero we could've reeled it in!"

"Playing hero?" Lucy asked, tilting her head. A question mark popped over Erza's head. "What do you mean?"

Natsu felt a strand of brown hair rest over his shoulder. He sat the girl down against the tree's base. Natsu crossed his legs and rested his hands in his lap. He sat on his sleeping bag and scooted closer to the girl.

"What happened to her and who is she?" Carla asked and Happy walked beside her.

"We don't know the answer to either of those questions." Happy lowered his ears sadly. "Natsu saved her when she fell from the waterfall."

"I smelt a large group of people chasing her and blood. I'm guessing she did something to set them off." Natsu leaned back and yawned.

"We'll find out in the morning." Gray groaned, plopping on his sleeping bag. "Let's just get some rest for now…"

….

Fate, the development of events outside a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power. That is the word that I have dreaded for as long as I could remember. Fate means, events that happen outside a person's control, right? So how can we change our fate if we couldn't control it to begin with?

I believe God made us for a reason. God plans when a person dies, how their life works, and the magic that person uses. If the so called, 'God', makes fate before we are even born, then has he already decided our lives? Yeah, like anyone thinks that crap is true…

She hated the word fate, and for that, she didn't really trust God anymore. Ever since that day she ran from her mother, she believes God had plotted to make her life a living hell. Tch, maybe she was wrong for thinking that, but she thought it all the time. She also found nothing wrong with what she was doing with her life. She's been running for so long. She can't stay in one place. She didn't know why she was running, she couldn't remember. All she knew was that she had to get away from those people who were chasing her. They wanted her for some reason, but she ran from them countless times in a day. She lost count after 4 today.

The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was a boy with pink hair jumping to save her. She saw bubbles and fainted right then from blood loss. She tried to force her body to move, but it refused. She felt herself moving, like someone was carrying her around since she passed out a few hours ago. Maybe if she could just open her eyes for just a bit to see her surroundings…

Light beamed into her eyes and she felt something bump. She opened her eyes all the way to see the morning sun; it was about 10 or 11 in the morning. There were only a few clouds in the sky and flower petals danced everywhere. She knew right then she was riding on a train. The girl's brown hair brushed against her face and she looked down at her lap. Her arms and hands were wrapped in bandages along with her legs. She was sore, but not really hurt. She guessed someone must have healed her. Her wounds were even closed up. Her clothes were replaced by a black miniskirt and a white long sleeved sweater. Her headband with ribbons was still in place and she let out a sigh.

Something purred in her lap and she looked down. A small blue cat snuggled deeper into her lap and purred again. The green backpack on its back made her smile. She found the cat rather… cute.

She looked in the seat across from her and saw a girl with red, no, scarlet hair leaning against the window. The woman was singing with the song playing over the intercom. A white cat rested on her lap and a dark blue haired girl was coloring in a My Little Pony coloring book. The shirtless boy beside her was reading a magazine about magic.

The girl looked to the right with her eyes and saw a blonde writing on a piece of paper. It was a letter to the blonde's mother apparently, telling the mother about the mission they had just gone on or something like that. A boy with pink hair and a white scarf was asleep, his face a bit green. He looked as if he was having a hard time breathing.

Were these the people who saved her before? Maybe she should get up and thank them. Wait, what if they were trying to hurt her?! They could be trying to trick her! She didn't trust them, but she couldn't just get up and escape out the window, the train was moving.

The train went to a sudden stop and the girl closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. The blue cat in her lap shrieked as he was sent flying forwards into the seats in front of him. The blue cat slammed into the scarlet woman's face.

"Happy, be more careful!" Erza complained, grabbing the cat, Happy, by his tail. "That really hurt!"

"G-Gomen, Erza, I didn't mean to." Happy said and Erza let him go. The girl felt someone pick her up and she opened her eyes a bit, but not enough to let the people know she was awake.

"We should get going." Gray said, lifting the girl onto his back. "Someone get flame brain before the train gets moving again."

"I-I don't n-need your p-pity." Natsu groaned, but turned green again. Gray laughed and turned to him.

"Don't talk back to me when you know it's true." Gray smirked and walked ahead. The girl shifted on his back and closed her eyes as he looked at her. "I wonder who this chick really is."

"What if she isn't a good guy?" Wendy bit her thumb and looked at the girl on Gray's back. "Natsu-san, are you sure we should keep her around?"

"When did you start getting so negative Wendy?" Lucy asked and Wendy pouted.

"I was just asking a question." Wendy kicked a rock and Lucy giggled. The group walked across a bridge and Lucy looked over it and into the water.

"Oi Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, looking at her. The blonde felt her keys shake and watched the water ripple.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Lucy asked. "My keys are shaking. Something is nearby."

"I don't hear anything, maybe you're just…" Erza stopped her words and looked up. A loud roar was heard and they all looked up. The others in the city kept walking as if they heard nothing.

"I know all of us can't be going crazy." Happy said, grabbing Carla's hand. "Don't worry, I'll protect you Carla!"

"Please, spare me." Carla scoffed. "Fish would do more than you could ever do for me."

A large stone that had **owned **on it slammed on Happy's back and he fell onto the ground while Carla crossed her arms and turned away. The roar slowly faded away and the group's tense bodies rested.

"We should hurry to the guild and ignore that." Lucy said, running ahead. Her spirits kept shaking for some reason…

….

Loud crashes and shouting could be heard from the guild standing strong in front of Team Natsu. Natsu kicked the guild doors open and everyone got silent. Natsu looked down for a moment and shot his head up. He gave a thumbs up and grinned.

"We're back everyone!" Natsu grinned and threw up his hand, showing the Fairy Tail sign with his hand. Everyone shot one hand up and began to cheer. Erza rose a hand up and everyone got silent.

"Where is Master Makarov?" Erza asked, looking around the room. "We need to speak with him about an important choice."

"Oh, he's out in the backyard of the guild." Mira said, rinsing out a glass. "Would you guys like a drink or something to eat? Your adventure must have been long and hard. You were all gone for 3 weeks after all."

"I would like a glass of milk Mira-san." Wendy bounced into her chair and sat Carla on the counter. Happy jumped onto Natsu's head and yawned.

Mira poured Wendy a glass of milk and Lucy sat beside her. She handed Lucy a Pepsi and the three began to talk about fashion as Carla just listened. Gray, Happy, and Natsu followed Erza out into the backyard.

"Oi Gramps! We need to talk to you~!" Natsu called and the old guild master yelped and fell out the tree. He crashed right onto his face and a magazine followed down. Gray picked it up and blushed out of embarrassment.

"You perverted old man." Gray sighed, shaking his head. "You should read these when no one else is around."

"And you know that because~?" Erza turned to him, a tic popping over her head. Gray bit his lip and waved a hand at her. "We'll talk about this later." She glared and a black aura loomed over her. Gray held onto Natsu's arm and he laughed.

"I-Ignore that!" Makarov said, taking the magazine back from Gray. He rolled his up and put it in his hat. "Anyways, what do you want Erza? Is it about the mission? You were gone longer than I thought you would be. Was the mission hard?"

"Not at all sir." Erza smiled. "The village people didn't trust us at first, but they came through in the end."

"Well then what do you need to discus?" Makarov asked and Gray held the girl in his arms. Gramps blinked at looked at her. "Who's this girl?"

"We have no idea!" Happy said, flying above his head. "We saved her."

"What do you mean, _we_?" Natsu asked and Happy gave him a ':3' face.

Gramps looked at the bandaged girl and studied her. Erza, Happy, Natsu, and Gray leaned forwards in curiosity. What was that old man thinking…?

"She's a cute one." Gramps grinned happily. Natsu, Happy, and Gray fell down in shock. Erza punched Makarov's head and growled.

"This is serious Master!" Erza shouted. "She could be a killer or a thief!"

"Gomen, you're right." Makarov coughed. "I say we give her a chance to talk when she wakes up. Then we shall decide. Put her in the infirmary and we'll wait."

The members of Team Natsu nodded and Erza picked her up. "I'll take her there. You two get home and get some rest."

"Hai!" Natsu, Happy, and Gray saluted to the female and she walked into the guild. Gramps jumped back into his tree and began to read his magazine. Gray sighed and walked into the guild as Natsu followed with Happy on his shoulder. Lucy and Wendy were telling Mira about the mission.

"I still need to pay my rent before Friday." Lucy slammed her head into the counter and the glasses shook. Wendy caught the milk before it spilled and sighed. Carla put a paw on Lucy's head and shook her own head. Happy smiled and jumped down to Carla.

"Carla, wanna share a fish with me~?" Happy smiled and Carla smiled back at him. Happy soon started to grin. That smile on Carla's face looked so friendly!

"No thank you." Carla said a smile still on her face. A black arrow went through Happy's heart as it shattered and he sat down sadly.

"Poor little kitty." Wendy sweat dropped and Lucy nodded as she watched Carla walk away and sit next to Cana and Freed.

"Are you guys gonna head home?" Mira asked as Natsu took a seat next to Lucy. Gray sat beside him and yawned.

"I will in a second. Can I get ice cream?" Gray asked, burping. Lucy kicked his knee and he chuckled. Mira slid over a sundae and put two cherries on top. Gray picked up the spoon and Natsu picked up his grape soda.

"You said something about a rent Lucy." Natsu said, turning to her. She lifted her head from the table and nodded.

"I need to pay my rent soon and I don't have any jewels on me." She groaned and ran her hands through her hair. "I might as well pack my crap up now."

"Don't say that!" Wendy cried. "We'll get a job tomorrow!"

"Another job already?" Elfman asked. "NOW THAT IS MAN! Real men never take a break!"

"I'M NOT A MAN!" Lucy shouted and Wendy laughed. Natsu exhaled out his straw and watched the bubbles inside the glass. Gray put the spoon in his mouth and stuck out his tongue. It was silent for a while until Natsu stopped and stood up.

"I think I'll go check on the girl now." He smiled softly and walked towards the infirmary. The others watched as he slid the door open and closed it behind him.

***Setting: A dark space**

"Oi, are you alright?"

The woman turned to face the black haired male that stood there. She turned back around and coughed as a snake wrapped around her arm.

"This is so stupid." The woman hissed as the snake hissed with her. "I should just blow up the world, and then she'd pop up."

"Stay calm." The male said, putting his hands on the woman's shoulders. "Serina will appear when she wants and that should be soon. She loves to run you know."

"I know that, I just want my little lamb back."

The male frowned and tears came out of his eyes. "I don't like seeing you sad."

The woman chuckled and touched his face. "I can't wait for her to see you again. I remember she used to love you so much."

"I felt the same about her." He smiled and the woman turned away. "I'm sorry that demon husband of yours made you both suffer like that."

"It is quiet alright." The woman turned back to him and bowed. "I wish that you could go talk to her."

"That cannot happen. She is upset with me." The male pushed his black hair behind his ears and began to cry. "I just want her to be happy."

"She will be once she's back with me. Then you can love her all you want. We can share her… She'll be ours, I promise you."

"Y-You promise I can have Serina too?"

The woman made an evil grin and blood seeped from her lips.

"Of course, you love her just as much as I do…"

**I kinda scared myself in the end. XD**

**I don't know where I get these ideas from! X3**

**Gosh, I'm creepy when I wanna be! :D**

**Lucy: Alright, so what's next?!**

**Sky: Well, I'll do a few more chapters of this first then Academy of Fairies! Then I'll work on Operation DEAD! All of these are gonna be pretty long stories -_-**

**Lucy: Okay, so let's get to work!**

**Sky: Hai! :)**

**Team Natsu: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanks for reading! :P **


End file.
